Messages including information for accessing a network resource based on a node name are commonly exchanged. The recipient of such a message must, when given a node name, resolve the node name to a network address before network communication with the node can be attempted. To accomplish the resolving, a lookup commonly takes place. Lookups of names in domains remote from the node requesting the lookup can take a significant amount of time due to the need to route the resolution request through the DNS or other network directory system in order to find a node that can resolve the name. While caching of previous lookups is performed currently to improve subsequent requests, caching of a previous lookup does not improve the efficiency of making an initial request.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for resolving a first node identifier in a first identifier domain space to a second node identifier in a second identifier domain space.